THE GOLDEN TRUTH
by Pottergamerforlife
Summary: The suspense will kill you... The magic will enlight you. The drama will shock you. And the betrayal is even worse. Story is constantly updated! Twitter:JakeSFanFiction Enjoy
1. The Divorce

NOTE:THIS STORY UNTILL I NOTE IT AGAIN, TAKES PLACE IN SUMMER!

After the war was over Ginny and Harry got marry and had 3 children Albus

Severus,Lily Luna, and James Sirius. She loved them with all her heart. Then

Harry got a job as an Auour. So one day before Harry left for work.

Ginny said "kids say goodbye to dad."

"Bye!" said James

"I love you" said lily.

"See you soon daddy!" said Albus.

"I love you all" said Harry.

At work Harry ran into Ron and Hermonie.

"E'llo Harry" said Ron.

"Hi Ron"

"Me and Hermonie are being divorced,

END OF CHAPTER 1. IN THE "THE GOLDEN TRUTH STORY"

My Twitter is JakeSFanFicton I will be tweeting updates constantly. :)


	2. The News

"What?" said Harry.

Hermonie crying said "Harry I can't take it anymore were getting divorced."

"But-t-t-t-t-t why?" said Harry.

"He called me a Mudblood!" said Hermonie, she cried even harder.

Back at Home.

Molly and Arthur Came.

"Kids. Grandmum Molly and Grandpop Arthur are here" Said Ginny.

"Oh, Hello Ginny, Dear." said Molly then kissed Ginny.

"Grandmum!" said Lily.

Harry came bursting through the door. "Ron and Hermonie are getting a divorce!"

Ginny, Arthur and Molly all said "What?"

"Kids go in your rooms" said Ginny.

"Harry you can't be serious" said Molly beginning to cry.

"Well its true. Ron told me at work." said Harry.

"Harry I just got a call from Hermonie. Ron's dead!" said Ginny.

Twitter is: JakeSFanFiction, email: and Facebook page: pages/Jake-Spadaro/38658270473746


	3. Hermonie The Good Girl

Harry began to cry with Molly, Ginny, and Arthur.

"But Ginny why?" said Molly.

Ginny still crying said. "I don't know mum."

"Kids come on." Harry sniffled.

They all left to go back to the burrow.

Back at the Ministry Ron was found dead in his office.

Hermonie was there she said "You deserved it!"

No one heard her.

Molly Arthur Ginny Harry Lily Albus and James arrived at the burrow.

"Kids gather around" said Molly.

"Whats wrong Mum" said George.

"Ron's dead" Molly said and then cried.

Harry left and went outside but Ron and Hermonie were still at the Ministry.

At the ministry Hermonie said "No one knows but I killed him."


	4. Hermonie's 'Famous' Potion

Harry walked into the room were Ron and Hermonie were.

Hermonie was covered in blood.

"Hermonie whats going on?" said Harry

"I killed him Harry!" said Hermonie.

Hermonie grabbed Harry and sealed the room so that no one could get in or out.

Ginny was worried she was still at the Burrow.

"Mum I'm worried about Harry. Its been almost an hour." said Ginny.

"Ginny leave him alone" said Molly.

"Mum, I can't, I think something is wrong" said Ginny.

Ginny was right.

Back at the Ministry Hermonie wasn't really Hermonie.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. The Secret Identity

Back at the Burrow.

Ginny called Harry….. No answer.

"Mum he won't answer!" said Ginny

"Ginny I said he is probably busy!' said Molly.

"No Mum something is wrong!" said Ginny.

"Arthur, you work at the ministry go there!" said Molly.

Arthur hopped in his car.

At the ministry. Hermonie who isn't hermonie hid herself. And they removed Rons body.

Arthur arrived at the ministry and saw Rons body being transported.

"Arthur I'm so sorry." said a ministry official.

Then back in the room hermonie who isn't hermonie, said "Now I can have hermonie to myself."

END OF CHAPTER


	6. The Killer!

So I bring to you the 6th and most important chapter in the Book!

P.S. The Identity is discovered in this Chapter.

Ginny called harry one last time. The thing was Harry was still home.

Back at the ministry Ron's dead body was carefully examined.

At Malfoy Manor Draco was wondering who died. As the Daily Prophet only said "Harry,Ron, or Hermonie. One of them is dead. We can not release pictures or a name."

"Jerks" said Draco.

Back at the Ministry….. Officials attempted to enter the room were the dead body was. Although they could not gain access!

But Arthur thought nothing of it and went home.

"Ginny, I couldn't fine Harry!" said Arthur.

"What?" said Ginny.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" said Molly.

Ginny walked around the Burrow and found Harry. He was tied up in a room with duck tape on his mouth.

"Harry?" said Ginny.

"Help!" said his muffled voice.

"Mum Dad I found HARRY!" said Ginny.

Molly and Authur came in.

"Ginny this isn't Harry! It's Hermonie!"

They all left and went to the ministry!

They got there and knocked on the door.

"Harry come out!" said Ginny.

"No I want Hermonie!" said Harry.

END OF CHAPTER!


	7. The Betrayal

"Harry I thought you loved me!" said Ginny.

"Well I don't!" said Harry.

"Harry, after all we've been through?" said Ginny.

"YES! Ginny get out of my way!" said Harry.

Harry aparated out of the ministry and to the burrow.

He took one of his children "AVADA KADAVRA!" said Harry.

Back at the ministry.

"Mum!" said Ginny.

She patted Ginny's back. "Ginny, I know , I know!" said Molly.

"Ginny. How dare he? I always liked him. Well not anymore." said Arthur.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Lily is Now Dead!

Little did Ginny know when she got home. She found Lily missing. The ministry looked through the house and found Albus's wand. Although they can not confirm he killed Lily.

Then the ministry knew Harry killed Lily.

They told ginny. "Ginevra, Harry killed Lily" said a ministry employee.

she cried "But please. He didn't do this! I know he didn't!"

"Ginny well we can't confirm it was Harry" said the ministry employee. "It was Draco Malfoy"

"No it can't be possible! It can't" said Ginny

Back at Malfoy manor

"That blood traitor finally got what she deserved her brother dead and her daughter killed." said Draco.

"Draco. Are you sure you cleaned your tracks up?" said Lucius.

"Yes father. I just want Hermonie" said Draco.

"But she's missing. She's been missing since the incident!" said Lucius.

"Well we will have to see then." said Draco


End file.
